This object is solved by a method for producing an organic component in which a layer stack comprising an electrode, a counter-electrode and one or more organic layers is produced and in which a functional layer with metal particle nanoclusters is formed in the layer stack, wherein here in the layer stack a base layer of an inorganic material is produced on an underlying stack region which comprises at least one organic layer, and an arrangement of isolated metal particle nanoclusters is formed on the base layer; and an organic component comprising a layer stack which comprises an electrode, a counter-electrode and one or more organic layers, wherein a functional layer comprising metal particle nanoclusters which are disposed on a base layer is disposed in the layer stack.
Electrodes having a stacked layer structure for organic electronic components are known from the document WO 2007/001429 A2.
The document DE 195 18 668 A1 discloses an electroluminescent layer system comprising a light-emitting organic material disposed between two electrodes which can be connected to a DC voltage source, where a first electrode is a hole-injecting electrode (anode) and a second electrode is an electron-injecting electrode (cathode). One or both electrodes should consist of a nanomaterial at least in some regions.
Deposition of thin layers in a vacuum environment is frequently used to produce such or other organic components. Other methods such as deposition from solution, sputtering, i.e. layer deposition with the aid of ionized carrier gas, are also used.